Une rencontre inattendue
by dexash
Summary: Une rencontre inattendue, dans des circonstances pas très joyeuses, et ses conséquences...CHAPITRE 11 ! Hop hop hop, allez vite, on va lire ! PLUS VITE QUE CA ! D
1. Chapter 1

Ils avançaient en silence, le cœur serré. La flag Team avait pour misisond e rencontrer un peuple ami et allié des athosiens. Le campement, pourtant bien caché, avait été dévasté. Pas à la manière des Wraiths, non. Les cadavres qui gisaient ça et là ne portaient pas « la » marque. La plupart étaient morts par balle, certains la nuque brisée.

Rodney en avait la nausée. Teyla avait les larmes aux yeux. Même John et Ronon, pourtant des soldats entraînés, avaient la gorge serrée.

« Je ne comprends pas » finit par lâcher Teyla. « Ils étaient pourtant pacifistes. »

« Sheppard… » Ronon s'était écarté et l'appelait. Il lui désignait un groupe de corps, dont la posture laissait entendre qu'ils avaient été exécutés.

« On dirait des représailles… » fit le Runner pensif.

« Oui, mais pourquoi ? Et puis en général on épargne les femmes et les enfants. » renchérit-il en désignant le corps d'un petit garçon de trois ans tout au plus.

Il détourna le regard en secouant la tête.

« Du massacre gratuit… »

« On ne le saura jamais » fit Ronon alors qu'ils rejoignaient Rodney, qui tentait de réconforter Teyla.

« On va pousser un peu plus loin, histoire de vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas de survivants… »

Tous acquiescèrent et ils se mirent en route.

« Bon, on se sépare. Teyla, avec moi. Rodney, avec Ronon… »

Rodney commença aussitôt à râler.

« C'est un ordre ! Ronon ? »

« Hm ? »

« Je ne veux pas qu'il heurte un arbre un peu brutalement c'est compris ? »

« Grmph. »

Les deux groupes se séparèrent. Rodney continuait à râler, tandis que Ronon, concentré, scrutait les alentours, les sens en éveil.

« Taisez-vous. » fit-il en levant une main.

« Quoi ? »

« Fermez-là, je vous dis. Y quelqu'un ici. »

Pour le coup, le scientifique ne dit plus un mot. Il marcha dans les pas du Runner, la main sur la crosse de son Beretta.

Ronon avait fugitivement entendu quelqu'un respirer. Il regarda autour de lui, puis se dirigea vers une espèce de buisson, qu'il écarta doucement.

Une jeune fille de quinze-seize ans tout au plus, se tenait là, tremblante, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine, les vêtements à moitié déchirés.

« Salut ! » lança Rodney, heureux de trouver quelqu'un en vie. Ronon ne disait rien.

« Tu veux bien sortir de là ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle les regardait intensément. Ronon avait l'impression d'être sondé, comme quand Teyla le regardait parfois. Rodney, impatient, attrapa le bras de la jeune fille pour le sortir de son nid. Son pur réflexe de défense l'envoya bouler à trois mètres de là, les quatre fers en l'air. Ronon ne put s'empêcher de rire… A son tour, il se baissa.

« Rodney, allez chercher John et Teyla. »

Il crut apercevoir une lueur dans les yeux de l'inconnue quand il prononça le nom de la jeune femme.

« Hey ! Vous n'avez pas à me donner d'ordre. »

Un regard noir plus tard, il partait.

« Sheppard ? »

« Oui, Rodney ? »

« On a trouvé une jeune fille. »

« Où est Ronon ? »

« Avec elle. Elle m'a…comment dire…exprimé son désaccord. »

« Ok. On arrive. Attends-nous. Tu nous guidera, on en a pour un quart d'heure. »

Près du buisson, Ronon s'était assis confortablement.

« Maintenant qu'on est débarrassés du savant fou… »

« On peut rester là longtemps. Il ne fait pas trop froid, je suis bien installé… » Au moment où il prononçait ses mots, il se rendit compte qu'elle, elle devait avoir froid. Il ôta son lourd manteau, avant de poser la veste qu'il portait en dessous pour ensuite le réenfiler. Il lui tendit sa veste.

« Tiens, ça ira mieux avec ça. »

Elle ne fit aucun geste pour prendre le vêtement aussi le déposa-t-elle près d'elle.

Voyant qu'il ne faisait pas un mouvement, elle finit par se dégager de son fourreau de broussailles pour venir s'asseoir près de lui.

« Vous venez d'où ?'

« De Sateda. »

« Sateda a été détruite par les Wraiths . »

« Oui. J'ai été Runner pendant sept ans. »

« Oh.. » Elle se tut.

« Comment vous êtes-vous ? »

« Les Atlantes. Ils m'ont aidé et je travaille avec eux depuis. »

Il se tourna à demi pour la regarder et vit qu'elle tremblait de froid. Il secoua la tête et s'étendit pour attraper sa veste. Il la lui mit sur les épaules, avant de l'envelopper presque complètement dedans. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû remercier, mais elle profitait de la douce chaleur qui l'avait envahi, avec la veste qui la coupait presque totalement du vent. .

Quand John, Rodney et Teyla arrivèrent, ils les trouvèrent en grande discussion sur les vertus comparées des sabres et des bâtons dans un combat.

Surpris par l'attitude du Runner, Rodney en lâcha son détecteur et John ne put retenir un sourire.

_On dirait qu'ils se sont apprivoisés mutuellement…_

« Enchanté, Mademoiselle. Lieutenant-Colonel John Sheppard, voici Teyla Emmagan, et le ronchon derrière nous c'est Rodney McKay. Vous connaissez déjà Ronon Dex. »

Elle inclina poliment la tête vers chacun d'entre eux. Teyla observait la jeune fille, perdue dans ses pensées.

« Selyah ? Selyah Dragan ? »

Elle leva la tête.

« Tu n'étais qu'une enfant la dernière fois que je t'ai vue. »

« Vous n'étiez pas bien plus vieille que moi maintenant. »

« Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais… »

« Pardon d'interrompre ces charmantes, mais si on rentrait au chaud à la maison, que mademoiselle nous raconte ce qui s'est passsé ? » demanda Rodney.

Il reçut en réponse deux regards noirs, jets en chœur par Ronon et Teyla.

« Il n'a pas tort » remarqua John.

« On vous emmène. »

Elle était sur le point d'objecter quand Teyla s'approcha d'elle.

« Les autres » fit Selyah à mi-voix, comme si elle se doutait de la réponse.

Ronon secoua la tête. Teyla, navrée, expliqua : « Je suis désolée. Il n'y a plus personne. »

Selyah déglutit. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais elle les retint, stoïque.

« Allez, viens… »

Teyla prit par le bras, et ils repartirent vers la Porte. Ronon jetait de fréquents regards aux deux jeunes femmes. Quand ils retraversèrent le village, il revint vers elle, présence rassurante au milieu de ce champ de ruines. Selyah s'échappa soudain et courut vers une des maisons. Ronon réagit aussitôt en s'élançant à sa poursuite. Il la rattrapa quand elle entrait dans ce qui semblait être une cave. Une vieille femme gisait là, ainsi qu'une autre plus jeune.

Elle ne put retenir un sanglot. Il passa doucement les bras autour d'elle et la ramena doucement vers la Porte où les autres attendaient, inquiets.

« Ca va aller ? » souffla Teyla

Ronon hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Pendant que John expliquait la situation à Elizabeth – qui ne fit aucun problème – Ronon et Teyla s'occupaient de Selyah.

Ils passèrent la Porte ensemble. Elizabeth les attendait juste derrière, et accueillit chaleureusement la jeune fille. Elle lui demanda quelques explications tout en allant vers la salle de briefing. Selyah s'arrêta net, chancelante. Elizabeth, inquiète, se retourna. Lorsque la jeune fille s'évanouit, Ronon, qui se trouvait derrière elle, eut juste le temps de la rattraper. Carson, qui arrivait à ce moment-là, vint aussitôt s'occuper d'elle.

« L'émotion, la fatigue, le manque de nourriture combinée…Ronon, tu me suis ? Elizabeth vous pouvez vous passer de lui ? »

« Bien sur. »

Ronon avait déjà Selyah dans les bras, et la soulevait sans aucune difficulté. Il emboîta le pas à l'Ecossais, sans plus s'occuper du reste de son équipe.

John et Teyla les suivirent du regard, intrigués.


	2. Chapter 2

« Dites, il s'est passé quoi, là ? » fit Elizabeth en fronçant les sourcils.

John haussa les épaules.

« Rodney, c'est toi qui étais avec lui… »

« Je vous signale qu'il m'a envoyé vous chercher. Par conséquent, j'en ai aucune idée. »

« On dirait qu'il s'est pris d'affection pour cette gamine. Quand on est revenu, ils étaient en pleine discussion sur les mérites des batons et des couteaux en combat. »

« Teyla ? »

« Moi, je pense qu'il faut le laisser faire. Elizabeth, envisages-tu de garder Selyah avec nous ? »

« Oui. Mais je veux avoir une discussion avec elle d'abord. Mais où veux-tu…Ah ok !»

Les deux femmes se sourirent, complices.

Jon et Rodney, complètement perdus, regardaient l'une et l'autre.

« Dites, vous voudriez bien éclairer nos lanternes toutes les deux ? »

« Eh bien, cela peut lui faire du bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui dépend de lui… »

Les deux hommes, pas convaincus, eurent une moue dubitative.

« Teyla, tu peux me l'envoyer ? »

« Ok, j'y vais »

Carson tira le rideau et se dirigea vers Ronon. Le Runner faisait les cent pas dans l'infirmerie, à tel point que les infirmières en étaient un peu effrayées.

« Alors, Doc ? »

« Elle va bien. Elle est épuisée, nerveusement et physiquement. Et il semble que… »

« …que ? »

« J'ai peur qu'elle ait été…agressée… »

Quiconque aurait été en face du Runner à cet instant aurait eu sincèrement peur : la lueur qui avait traversé son regard avait de quoi glacer le sang. Carson en fut surpris. Jamais il n'avait vu le Runner montrait une émotion si vive.

« Je peux la voir ? »

« Elle dort. Mais allez-y. »

Il écarta doucement le rideau, pour ensuite tirer à lui une chaise et s'installer tranquillement. Elle paraissait encore plus jeune, ainsi endormie. Le léger bip du moniteur était constant. Il s'assoupissait doucement quand des pas le réveillèrent brusquement. Teyla tira légèrement le rideau et s'approcha de Ronon.

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Bien, apparemment. Mais le Doc a peur qu'elle ait été agressée… »

Teyla, comprenant où il voulait en venir, posa une main sur son épaule.

« Elizabeth voudrait te voir. »

Il hésita.

« Je vais rester là. » le rassura-t-elle.

« Ah, au fait, tu t'y connais mieux que moi. Faudra lui trouver des vêtements. »

« Bien sur. »

Teyla se retourna vers la jeune fille pour dissimuler son sourire pendant que Ronon se hâtait vers le bureau de la dirigeante.

Elle dormait paisiblement, sans doute grâce aux sédatifs qu'avait du lui donner le docteur Beckett.

« Ronon… » appela doucement une voix grave. Elle se leva et sortit du box. Carson se tenait là.

« Ah tiens Teyla ! Où est Ronon ? »

« Parti voir Elizabeth. Pourquoi ? »

« J'avais de bonnes nouvelles pour lui concernant Selyah. J'avais peur qu'elle ait été…enfin…agressée… »

« Oui, je sais il me l'a dit. Peut-être qu'il pensait qu'une femme serait plus à même de comprendre ce que Selyah ressentait si ça avait été le cas. »

Carson soupira.

« Oui, mais grâce au ciel cela n'est pas le cas. Quelques hématomes m'avaient alerté… »

Teyla ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement.

« Je n'imagine même pas la réaction de Ronon… » fit la jeune femme.

« T'as remarqué, toi aussi ? C'est bizarre. On dirait que le tigre est apprivoisé. »

« Le tigre ? »

« C'est comme ça que mes infirmières l'ont surnommé…Ah, j'oubliais, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. »

Il entreprit de lui expliquer. Quand il eut fini, elle hocha la tête.

« Effectivement, cela semble bien lui correspondre. »

Pendant ce temps, Ronon était revenu du bureau d'Elizabeth. Comme d'habitude, il étai impassible, aussi Teyla ne put-elle rien déchiffrer lorsqu'il entra à nouveau dans l'infirmerie.

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle, Ronon. »

« Hm ? »

« Je me suis trompé. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Pas d'agression. Enfin, elle a pris des coups, mais rien de plus insurmontable. »

_Ouf !_

Il entendit soudain un gémissement. Il retourna dans le box de Selyah Elle faisait un cauchemar. Elle tenait des propos incohérents, et soudain elle se mit à bouger, des mouvements désordonnés.

Carson fit irruption.

« Il faut la calmer, elle va se blesser avec les perfusions. »

Ronon s'avança vers elle et l'immobilisa le plus doucement possible. Il se mit à lui parler, tout bas, si bas que ni Teyla ni Carson n'entendaient ce qu'il disait. Mais visiblement cela fut efficace car la jeune fille se calmait peu à peu. Quand elle fut calme, Ronon la lâcha et se rassit.

« Bien joué, Ronon. » Carson examina les moniteurs, puis ressortit du box.

Teyla s'approcha de Ronon et posa une main sur son épaule.

« On dirait qu'elle t'a reconnu. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Ecoute, je vais aller voir Laura. Carson a pris les mesures de Selyah pendant qu'il l'examinait. On va voir si on peut lui trouver des vêtements en attendant que j'aille sur le continent. »

Il acquiesça et elle sortit.

Elle ouvrit les yeux en grand. Elle s'était réveillée en sursaut.

_Merde ! Je suis où ?_

Elle reprit ses esprits en voyant Ronon, assoupi, la tête dans les bras appuyés sur son lit. Elle bougea légèrement, et l'éveilla involontairement.

« Bonjour… »

« Ca va ? »

« J'ai l'impression de flotter… »

« C'est normal…ce sont les sédatifs…Ronon, tu devrais aller dormir dans ton lit. Je vais garder Miss Dragan jusqu'à demain. »

« Grmph. »

Le Runner la regarda. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais il ne voulait pas la quitter. Elle semblait si fragile.

« Je te promets de bien veiller sur elle. » Carson les laissa sur ces mots.

« Ronon ? »

« Hm ? »

« Merci. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pendant que je dormais, j'ai fait un cauchemar, j'ai tout revu…Et…c'est votre voix qui m'en a sorti… »

Il eut un petit sourire.

« Tu peux me tutoyer…Bonne nuit petite Selyah. »

Il l'embrassa le front et la laissa.

Carson revint quelques minutes plus tard.

« C'est encore moi. Comment vous sentez vous ? »

« Un peu moins fatiguée… »

« Une bonne nuit de sommeil de plus, et ça ira encore mieux. En attendant, on va vous amener un repas…Il n'y a rien d'autre ? »

« Non. Ah si ! Docteur, je ne suis as assez vieille pour que vous me tutoyiez. »

« Bon. Vous devriez pouvoir sortir demain. Sauf si vous voulez vous reposer un peu plus longtemps… »

Elle hocha la tête.

« En attendant, passez une bonne nuit. »

Une petite pression affectueuse sur la main, et il sortit.

« Au fait…bravo. »

« Pour ? »

« On dirait que vous avez apprivoisé Ronon. »

Elle eut un pauvre sourire. A cet instant, l'infirmière arriva avec non pas un mais deux plateaux.

« Docteur, je vous ai ramené un plateau puisque vous n'aviez pas mangé. »

« Merci Elodie. Bon, et bien, Selyah, acceptes tu ma compagnie, pour le dîner ? »

« Bien sur. »

L'infirmière terminait son service : elle les laissa seuls, dîner tranquillement.


	3. Chapter 3

Quand Ronon fit irruption dans l'infirmerie – faisant peur à une infirmière au passage - le lendemain, il trouva Selyah assise en tailleur sur son lit les yeux fermés. Une des scientifiques lui avait prêté des vêtements, et elle portait un jean et un pull rouge.

Ronon s'assit, ne voulant pas troubler sa méditation.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle ouvrit les yeux avant de s'étirer.

« Bonjour.»

« Salut. »

« Alors, tu peux sortir ? »

« Elle est en plein forme. » fit Carson, les interrompant.

« Enfin, autant que l'on puisse l'être. Pas vrai Selyah ? » L'intéressée acquiesça vigoureusement.

« Bon, et bien tu vas demander à Elodie qu'elle te donne des vitamines et elle va t'expliquer comment tu dois les prendre. J'ai pensé qu'elle préfèrerait manger au mess, avec toi et les autres… » ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Ronon.

Il baissa la voix, ne voulant pas être entendu de la jeune fille. Et puisque Ronon était pour l'instant la personne la plus proche de Selyah, c'était à lui de veiller sur elle. Mais cela n'avait pas l'air de le déranger.

« Elle a été bien plus secouée qu'elle en a l'air. Elle va probablement faire des cauchemars pendant pas mal de temps. Le mieux serait de l'amener peu à peu à expliquer ce qui s'est passé…Mais je ne veux pas pour l'instant l'obliger à aller voir Hightmeyer. »

« Ok. »

A ce moment-là, Selyah revient, et Carson sourit.

« Vous pouvez aller manger. Et à ce soir Selyah ! »

« Grmph… »

Son grognement manqua faire éclater Ronon de rire.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien… »

« Allez !! »

« Si tu te mets à parler par grognements ils vont avoir aussi peur de toi que de moi. »

« Hein ? Doucement, je suis pas réveillée encore…»

« Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est que quand monsieur n'a pas envie de répondre à une question… » fit Teyla en les rattrapant. « …il grogne, ce qui n'améliore pas l'impression que les gens ont de lui. »

Selyah sourit.

« Ca va aujourd'hui, Selyah ? »

« Je suis encore un peu fatiguée, mais sinon ça peut aller. Mais je meurs d'envie de me défouler. Y a un endroit ou s'entraîner ici ? »

« Oui. Mais d'abord on va manger. » fit doucement Teyla. Elle savait que Selyah allait tenter de tenir le coup en multipliant les activités. Elle ne voulait pas y repenser. Mais cela la rattraperait de toute manière. Il leur faudrait simplement être là quand elle s'effondrerait.

Arrivés au mess, il lui remplirent un plateau qu'ils lui mirent dans les mains, puis firent de même pour eux. Ils allèrent s'installer sur la terrasse.

« C'est magnifique… »

Teyla, le sourire aux lèvres, vint s'accouder auprès de la jeune fille.

« Oui. Et quand il fait très beau, si tu regardes par là, on voit le continent. Mon peuple vit là-bas depuis... »

« …Qu'Athos a été détruite par les Wraiths, je sais. »

Les deux filles se regardèrent : elles avaient toutes les deux perdu leur famille, mais à la différence de Teyla qui avait son peuple et ses amis d'Atlantis, Selyah n'avait plus personne.

Un regard brun était posé sur les deux jeunes femmes. Ronon se disait que Teyla serait un bon modèle pour Selyah. Encore que le caractère de la jeune fille soit visiblement plus proche du sien que de celui de Teyla.

« Bon désolé les filles, mais moi j'ai faim. »

Et il attaqua aussitôt son plateau. Le sourire aux lèvres, elles allèrent s'attabler à leur tour.

Ils avaient presque terminé quand John les rejoignit.

« Bonjour Selyah ! »

« Bonjour Colonel. »

« John s'il te plait. »

« D'accord. »

« Elizabeth voudrait te voir, quand tu auras fini de manger. »

« D'accord mais c'est par où son bureau ? »

Ronon se leva.

« Allez viens. Je t'emmène. »

« Dites, vous trouvez pas que Ronon est bizarre depuis hier ? » fit Rodney en arrivant à son tour, accompagné de Carson.

« Bizarre, non. Plus humain, je dirais. » fit l'Ecossais en réponse.

« C'est vrai qu'on pourrait croire qu'il est presque insensible… »

« Rodney ! » Teyla était indignée.

« Oui, bon d'accord. Désolé » fit piteusement Rodney.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut, à ton avis ? »

Ronon haussa les épaule et lui indiqua l'escalier qui était en face de la Porte, avant de la guider vers le bureau où elle s'était évanouie la veille.

« Bonjour Selyah ! Installez-vous. J'en ai pour une seconde. » fit le Dr Weir occupée sur son ordinateur.

Ronon fit mine de battre en retraite.

« Non, non restez-là, Ronon. A moins que cela ne vous dérange… »

« Non, non. »

Ils s'installèrent côte à côte en face de la dirigeante, attendant patiemment qu'elle en termine avec ses occupations.


	4. Chapter 4

_Un pitit chapitre 4 ! j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Comme d'habitude, rien n'est à moi…j'ai beau essayer, mais rien n'y fait _

_Bonne lecture !!_

Elizabeth expédia rapidement ses occupations, et toujours souriante, fit face aux deux jeunes gens. L'adolescente semblait un peu méfiante, et Ronon, lui, était plutôt mal à l'aise. Il était rare qu'il soit convoqué dans ce bureau.

« Bon, Selyah…Quel age as-tu exactement ? »

« 17 ans, Docteur. »

« Bon, je voulais te proposer de rester avec nous, mais Teyla a proposé que tu ailles vivre avec les athosiens. Donc le choix définitif te revient. Bien entendu, tu prends le temps qu'il te faut pour te décider. Mais je te demanderais juste de me tenir au courant. »

« Bien sur. »

« En attendant, je vais te confier à Ronon. » Elle continua en regardant le Runner.

« Vous êtes responsable d'elle, Ronon.»

Le Runner, toujours silencieux, acquiesça.

« Ce sera tout. »

Ils se levèrent tous les deux et se dirigeaient vers la porte. Ronon sortit, mais Elizabeth rappela Selyah.

« Selyah ? »

« Oui ? »

« Au fait, Radek m'a dit qu'il serait enchanté de discuter à nouveau avec toi. »

La jeune fille sourit.

Elle sortit et rejoignit Ronon.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? »

« Rien…Y a un des scientifiques avec qui j'ai discuté à l'infirmerie. Il voulait me voir. »

« Ah ? »

« Ouaip. »

Le Runner toujours pragmatique, haussa les épaules.

« Ben on ira au labo alors. »

« Ok. Mais Teyla m'avait proposée un entraînement. »

« Grmph. C'est as recommandé. »

« Hey ! le doc m'a dit que je pouvais… »

« Ok. Mais au premier signe de faiblesse tu retournes à l'infirmerie. »

Selyah, avec mauvaise volonté, finit par donner son assentiment.

« Grmph…d'accord »

Elle entra dans le gymnase à la suite de Ronon. Teyla les attendait, s'entraînant avec deux Marines.

« Ah vous voilà, vous deux ! Selyah, prête ? »

Le petite regard entre Teyla et Ronon échappe totalement à Selyah : ils savent tous les deux ce qui va se passer.

« Oui. »

Le regard de la jeune fille n'est déjà plus le même. D'un geste, Teyla indique à l'un des jeunes Marines de se placer face à Selyah. Elle lui avait donné ses directives quelques instants auparavant : elle ne savait pas du tout quel était le niveau de Selyah. Elle fut surprise. Le militaire tint le coup à peu près deux minutes avant de se retrouver à terre. Elle le bloqua cinq secondes puis le relâcha, lui tendant la main. Le second prit sa place, et il subit le même sort.

Ronon souriait intérieurement.

_Une vraie guerrière…_

Mais sa joie fut de courte durée. Selyah tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Teyla fit signe aux deux Marines de s'éclipser. Compréhensifs – tout le monde savait ce qui était arrivé à la jeune fille -, ils s'exécutèrent aussitôt.

Elle s'était attaqué à un des sacs de frappe, et le martyrisait littéralement, à s'en abîmer les poings.

« Attends. » fit Ronon. « Mets des gants… » Il l'aida à les enfiler et se recula. Teyla eut un geste de négation. Il s'approcha d'elle.

« Laisse la faire…elle en a besoin. »

Teyla hésita, puis se rangea à l'avis de son ami, surveillant néanmoins Selyah d'un œil inquiet.

Elle frappait de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Des images lui revenaient en mémoire. Sa passivité lors de l'attaque, sa peur même, la mettaient en colère. En colère contre elle-même.

Teyla fit un geste en direction de sa radio, puis s'éclipsa, ayant auparavant fait comprendre par geste à Ronon qu'on l'appelait. Le Runner acquiesça puis retourne son attention vers Selyah. Un peu inquiet, il allait s'approcher quand elle s'arrêta. Il s'approcha et lui retira rapidement les gants. Elle pleurait. Sans sanglots. Les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Il soupira avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit et un groupe de militaires entra. En les voyant, ils s'arrêtèrent, interdits. Ronon prit Selyah par l'épaule et l'entraîna doucement hors de la pièce, jusqu'au débarcadère voisin désert.

Là, il la fit s'asseoir près de lui, les pieds dans le vide et les yeux dans les vagues. Elle s'effondra complètement.

Longtemps elle pleura. Il attendit patiemment.

Les rares personnes qui passèrent devant la porte pendant ce temps repartirent étonnées. Jamais personne n'avait vu Ronon aussi…humain, mis à part peut-être son équipe et Carson.

Elle s'accrochait à lui comme un noyé à sa bouée. Si on lui en avait demandé la raison, elle aurait probablement été incapable de la donner. Mais Ronon lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait responsable de ce petit bout de femme. Il la tenait dans ses bras, la berçant presque. Peu à peu, elle se calma. Sa respiration et ses battements e cœur redevinrent lents et paisibles.

« Désolée » finit-elle par souffler.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je devrais être forte, comme vous tous…mais…je peux pas… »

« C'est normal. N'y vois aucune offense, mais tu es très jeune, peut-être même trop pour avoir vécu ça…Ce qu'il faut maintenant, c'est prendre le temps de surmonter tout ça… »

« Tu as surmonté, toi ? »

Elle le sentit se crisper, puis l'entendit soupirer.

« Ca fait un an et demie que je suis là, mais…non...Tu sais, c'est difficile de réapprendre à vivre normalement après avoir passer sept ans à tuer pour survivre. »

Pensive, elle se redressa.

« Je n'ai tué personne…Mais j'aurai peut-être dû. »

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_Préface by MD : alors voici le 5ieme épisode des aventures de Pierrot le canard, qui allait voir sa tante renarde et… comment ça non? C'est pas la bonne histoire?... O.o … Bon, en tout cas, merci à Atch' d'écrire de si belles histoires sur Ronon, et merci à vous chers lectrices/lecteurs, d'aimer son travail (béta-lecturisé by Syla et moi!)_

CHAPITRE 5 

Si Ronon fut étonné par sa phrase, il n'en montra rien.  
« Pourquoi ? »  
Elle soupira.  
« J'étais dans la forêt quand ils sont arrivés…C'est le bruit qui m'a fait revenir. Mon cousin était avec moi, et on s'est séparé en arrivant pour aller voir comment allaient nos familles. J'ai pu me glisser jusque chez moi… »  
Elle s'arrêta. Son regard redevenait orageux : elle revivait ces instants tragiques.  
« Ma mère et ma grand-mère étaient prisonnières. Quand je suis entrée, j'ai été immobilisée. Elles se sont débattues en me hurlant de filer, forçant celui qui me retenait à me lâcher pour aller aider les deux autres. Et moi… »  
Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle.  
« J'ai obéi. J'ai couru, couru, jusqu'à trouver une cachette. Pas très loin de là où tu m'as trouvée, il y a une falaise. Ils m'ont cherché. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont vu, mais ils ont cru que j'étais tombée…Et ils sont partis. Je sais pas combien de temps je suis restée là-bas…avant que tu me trouves… »  
Ronon s'était tu, la laissant parler.  
Elle releva la tête pour le regarder en face.  
« Ces deux femmes, égorgées, c'était elles. Ma mère et ma grand-mère. »  
Elle s'arrêta un instant, et déglutit.  
« Tu vois, tout à l'heure, j'avais des flashs…Les cris de ma mère…ils l'ont violée pour se venger, j'en suis sure, je l'ai entendue hurler. »  
Elle rebaissa les yeux.  
« J'ai eu peur…tellement peur. C'est une sensation que je ne veux jamais revivre…Se sentir aussi faible. »  
« Tu voulais faire quoi ? » releva doucement le Runner. « Les attaquer toute seule ? »  
« Au moins j'aurais essayé… »  
« Ecoute, ta mère et ta grand-mère ont pu faire en sorte que tu vives. Si tu avais tenté quoi que ce soit…tu y serais restée aussi… »  
Ronon cherchait ses mots. Il n'était pas doué pour réconforter les gens…mais elle le touchait.  
Elizabeth avait raison. Outre le fait qu'elle lui ait confié Selyah, il avait vraiment envie de s'occuper d'elle.

« Je pense que le meilleur moyen de faire honneur à leur mémoire, c'est de devenir quelqu'un de bien…Et surtout, de rester en vie. »  
Selyah sourit à peine.  
« Tu as peut-être raison…Mais cela n'empêche que je me sens responsable…et lamentable. »  
Ronon secoua la tête.  
« Mais non…la peur c'est quelque chose de normal. C'est elle qui t'empêche d'être imprudent. Quand tu commences à ne plus la reconnaître… » Il se rembrunit.  
« C'est là que ça devient dangereux. Car même les animaux connaissent la peur. »  
Il se tut. Selyah réfléchissait.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, puis Selyah parla à nouveau.

« Ronon ? »  
« Hm ? »  
« Est-ce que tu te sentirais le courage de me supporter un long, long moment ? Parce que même si les Athosiens ont l'air très gentils, je préfèrerai rester ici. »  
Un grand et vrai sourire - le premier depuis bien longtemps – éclaira le visage du Runner.  
Il se leva et la souleva d'une seule main pour l'aider à se relever.  
« Allez viens petite sœur. On va retrouver les autres. »  
Touchée par la marque d'affection, elle lui sourit.

Il passa un bras autour de sa taille, et bras dessus bras dessous, ils repartirent vers le centre de la cité.  
Ils passèrent au gymnase récupérer leurs affaires et Selyah tint à s'excuser auprès des soldats qui y étaient encore. Quand ils ressortirent, Ronon en fit la remarque.

« T'étais pas obligée… »  
« Je sais. Mais puisque je vais devoir vivre ici, autant commencer sur de bonnes bases. »  
« Bon allez, cette fois on y va. »

Elizabeth se montra enchantée de la décision de Selyah. La jeune femme était vive et intelligente.  
« Ah au fait, Selyah… »  
« Oui ? »  
« Le Dr Zelenka voudrait vous voir une fois que vous aurez récupéré un équipement. »  
« Grmph. »  
Ronon, qui s'était tu jusque là, se fit entendre pour la première fois.  
« Elle ne partira pas en mission… »  
« Pas pour l'instant. Mais elle doit avoir une radio. Tu ne comptes la suivre tout le temps, si ? »  
Au regard du Runner, on pouvait penser que c'était effectivement le cas.

« Allez, filez j'ai du travail. Ronon, la radio ! »

Les deux Pégasiens se levèrent et Ronon emmena Selyah découvrir les équipements. Teyla les rejoint en chemin, et vint avec eux. Finalement, quand ils poussèrent la porte du stand de tir, ils trouvèrent John qui s'occupait de deux nouvelles recrues. Tous deux très jeunes, les Marines s'efforçaient d'obéir à ses ordres aussi instantanément que possible. Visiblement, John s'amusait comme un petit fou.  
A la fin de la session de tir, il se retourna.  
« Ah ! Salut ! » Il regarda ses soldats.

« Ce sera tout messieurs. » Un bref salut, et les soldats se retirèrent.  
« Oulah. Ils ont vingt ans à peine ces deux-là… »  
« De la nourriture pour Wraiths… » John eut une moue dubitative à l'attention de Ronon.  
« Moi aussi …mais j'ai pas l'intention de le rester … »  
John sourit à l'intervention de Selyah.  
« Voilà. Ils sont pleins de bonne volonté. Ils ont juste besoin de s'endurcir un peu. Mais tu m'as donné une idée Selyah. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venus faire ici d'ailleurs ? »  
« Visite, test, radio. »  
« Ok…Selyah, viens ici. »  
Il lui tendit un des Beretta abandonné par les Marines et attrapa le second. Il le démonta en quelques secondes, et lui en expliqua le fonctionnement. Il lui tendit un chargeur.  
« A toi de jouer. »  
Elle enfonça le chargeur et arma son pistolet.  
« Vas-y. »  
Elle tira une dizaine de balles. Malgré les conseils de John, la plupart d'entre elles étaient soit hors de la cible, soit excentrées. Deux sessions supplémentaires eurent le même résultat.  
« Pourquoi tu… ? » chuchota Teyla.  
« Je veux qu'elle soit capable de tenir une arme. » répondit John sur le même ton. « Rappelle-toi Rodney, quand les Wraiths étaient là… »  
Elle hocha la tête.

Pendant ce temps, Ronon s'était approché de Selyah.  
« Imagine que ce sont ceux qui ont massacré les tiens. »  
L'attitude de la jeune fille changea. Ronon recula d'un pas, une étrange lueur dans le regard.  
Selyah vida son chargeur. Ronon se tenait tout près d'elle. Il ramena la cible.  
« C'est bien » fit-elle a Selyah.  
Les deux autres s'approchèrent, n'ayant pas totalement compris ce qui s'était joué.  
« Oh ! »  
« Wow. »  
La cible avait un trou dans la tête et un dans le cœur.

« Je crois que tu n'as pas besoin de cours. Tu voudras bien venir t'entraîner de temps à autre? »  
« Bien sur. »  
Elle posa l'arme et recula. Elle se sentait étrangement calme.  
« Bon allez la radio maintenant. »  
« Tu dois toujours l'avoir sur toi. »  
Selyah mit aussitôt la mini oreillette, et observa un instant le talkie walkie. Teyla, elle, observait la jeune femme.  
Quand ils eurent terminé, Teyla embarqua la jeune fille.  
« Allez viens, il y a des choses pour lesquelles on va se passer de ces messieurs. »  
Au vu des têtes desdits messieurs, Selyah ne put s'empêcher de rire.

_Tant mieux si elle rit…On pleure tellement souvent que mieux vaut avoir le rire facile._

Elles sortirent toutes les deux, et les deux hommes se regardèrent.  
« Ouais… » commença John.  
« Tu sais quoi ? » continua Ronon.  
« On est dans la merde…Ces deux là vont nous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. »  
Ils échangèrent un regard désespéré, avant de sortir à leur tour.

_Note de Syla : Je fais la postpréface (comment ça on s'en fout… ben c'est pas gentil…tire la langue na !) Plus sérieusement (oui, oui je peux être sérieuse parfois) Laissez des reviews à l'auteure ou sinon je vous … Je vous… Mince j'ai le mot sur le bout de la langue… Zut… Bon ben, euh… Laissez des reviews point final et c'est pas discutable. Non mais c'est pas possible ces gens, non mais c'est vrai, pour qui il se prennent, ils lisent et laissent pas de coms et…part en parlant_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Préface de MD :** et oui c'est encore moi! Bienvenue dans la suite du monde merveilleux d'Atlantis, où Ronon est pour une fois sage comme une image et où Evan mate Teyla (O.o)._

_Sinon, ben bonne lecture à vous, et n'oubliez pas les reviews pour notre Atch' nationale!_

_Chapitre 6_

« Bon allez, direction les quartiers de laura. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Puisque tu vas travailler ici, tu vas avoir un salaire…mais qui n'est valable que sur Terre. Donc, on a le droit de commander ce qu'on veut, enfin presque…Ils ont des vêtements très confortables… »

« Ah… »

Elle s'arrêta et frappa à la porte devant laquelle elles s'étaient arrêtées.

Presque aussitôt, celle-ci coulissa, révélant une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds-roux que Teyla embrassa sur les deux joues.

« Bonjour Laura. Ca va ? »

« Oui, oui. Et toi ? »

« Bien. Je te présente Selyah. »

« Salut Selyah. Moi c'est Laura. Je suis militaire. Donc…Teyla m'a dit que tu voulais faire une tite commande pour le Dédale ? »

« Euh… »

« Oui. » coupa Teyla. « Tout est entendu avec Elizabeth. »

« Ok. »

La militaire fouilla un instant sous son lit puis en ressortit une pile de catalogues.

« Bon…des fringues…des bottes ? »

Elle réfléchissait a voix haute, et finit par tendre un des catalogues à Selyah.

Selyah était une peu réticente, puis elle finit par prendre y goût. Aussi ceux qui passèrent par là les deux heures suivantes, entendirent-ils des éclats de rire en passant devant la porte. John et Ronon furent de ceux-là. Curieux, ils hésitèrent à frapper, mais John finit par entraîner le Runner vers la salle de contrôle. Les trois jeunes femmes finirent pas ressortir, toujours riant.

« Je suis d'accord…certaines choses sont très jolies, mais pas du tout du tout pratiques » accordait Laura en entrant dans le mess.

« Quoi donc, Lieutenant ? » intervint John.

Les trois filles eurent une grimace gênée.

« Alors ? » John fronça les sourcils, tandis que Ronon, installé en face de lui, haussait un sourcil.

« Euh…nous parlions de certains vêtements…très jolis, mais pas pratique. »

« Quoi donc par exemple.. ? »

« Euh… »

« J'attends lieutenant ! »

Elles s'entreregardèrent, puis la militaire se résolut à répondre à son supérieur.

« Les porte-jarretelles, Monsieur. »

« Oh… »

Sheppard, pour une fois décontenancé, jeta un œil sur Ronon.

« Ce sont des sous-vêtement féminins… plutôt aguicheurs… »

« Ah »

Visiblement, Ronon s'en moquait comme de son premier sabre.

« Bon, on y va sur le continent ? Je meurs d'envie de prendre l'air… » Finit-il par lancer à Teyla.

« Euh…t'es pas invité Ronon… »

Il eut un regard presque implorant…A croire qu'il était vraiment prêt à tout pour sortir un peu de la cité.

« De toute façon, tu viendras pas avec nous… »

« Mais vous avez besoin de moi » intervint Sheppard.

« Euh, désolée John, tu n'es pas le seul pilote de la cité. La Major Lorne a gentiment accepté de nous accompagner »

« Effectivement, Colonel » intervint une autre voix masculine. Le major en question se tenait derrière eux. « Bonjour, Mesdemoiselles. On y va ? »

« On vous suit, Major. »

« Mais je ne vous ai pas autorisé à… »

« Mais moi si ! » Elizabeth se joint à la conversation.

Selyah, qui se trouvait au milieu de tout le groupe, commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Ronon s'en aperçut et lui fit discrètement signe.

« Allez, viens… » Lui souffla-t-il.

Discrètement, ils s'éclipsèrent.

« Teyla ? Je vous retrouve aux hangars des Jumpers… »

Seul un raclement de gorge fit comprendre à la jeune fille qu'elle avait comprit.

Ils cheminèrent lentement tous les deux. Ils ne parlaient pas. Ils traversèrent la salle de contrôle, suivi du regard par le technicien de permanence, avant de rejoindre la baie des Jumpers, où il laissa quand les autres arrivèrent.

Le major amena les deux jeunes femmes sur le continent – Laura avait été retenue – et les y laissa en leur disant qu'il revenait trois à quatre heures plus tard. Teyla entraîna la jeune fille vers le campement, où elle lui présenta ses plus proches amis, et ceux qu'elle considérait comme sa famille. Ces quelques heures passèrent comme un éclair, Teyla était heureuse de revoir les siens, les Athosiens enchantés de faire la connaissance de Selyah, et la jeune femme repartit les bras chargés.

« Attendez je vais vous… » Le Major Lorne s'interrompit en voyant les deux jeunes femmes.

« … aider … » Il reprit contenance.

« Vous êtes splendides toutes les deux. » Il fit un petit sourire à Selyah, mais son regard s'attarda sur Teyla.

Selyah sourit : il est vrai que la tenue qu'elle portait lui allait à ravir. La femme d'Hallign lui avait donné une robe de cérémonie, que la jeune athosienne s'était empressée d'essayer – sur insistance de leurs hôtes il est vrai.

Elle se délesta des paquets les plus lourds, les donnant au major, puis, avança un peu plus vite, rejoignant le Jumper. Elle posa ce qu'on lui avait donné, puis ouvrit la cloison du cockpit. Elle s'approchait de la console, quand celle-ci s'illumina.

« Wow ! » Elle ne put retenir une exclamation.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Lorne, arrivait au pas de course, étonné que les projecteurs du Jumper se soient allumés.

Il sourit en voyant les capteurs déclanchés, comprenant soudain que Selyah possédait le gène des anciens.

« Teyla ? Nous ne sommes pas pressés pas vrai ? »

« Non. »

« Bon, et bien on va faire une petite expérience. Tu veux bien ? » Fit-il en regardant Selyah.

Il prit sa place de pilote, demandant à Selyah de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Teyla s'assit derrière elle, et ils partirent.


	7. première fois sans

Selyah, descendit du Jumper, étonnée, épuisée, mais contente. Teyla et Le major Lorne – Ethan - lui avaient expliqué que les Anciens avaient des descendants qui pouvaient manipuler leur technologie grâce à une partie d'eux-mêmes. Apparemment, elle possédait ce gène. ET elle pourrait donc manipuler une grande partie des objets de facture ancienne.

« Mais…comment se fait-il que... ? Mon peuple n'a en théorie aucun lien avec eux. »

Le Major haussa les épaules.

« Il suffit que des Anciens aient abusés de leur condition… »

Il lui avait laissé piloter le Jumper…enfin, plutôt juste le maintenir en vol.

« Mais chuuut. Tu ne dis rien à personne. Sinon je vais me faire enguirlander pour t'avoir laissé faire ça alors que tu n'avais fait aucun test… »

« Ok. »

Elle se dirigeait tranquillement vers ses quartiers lorsqu'on l'appela.

« Selyah ! »

Elle sourit et ralentit, reconnaissant la voix profonde de Ronon.

« Ca va ? »

« Mais oui, ca va ! »

« Tu as l'air fatiguée… »

« Longue journée… »

« Ok. On va manger, et après, au lit ! »

« Oui papa…Mais d'abord, faut que j'aille porter tout ça dans mes quartiers… »

Ronon avisa seulement à ce moment-là qu'elle avait un énorme sac sur le dos.

« Attends, donne… »

« Ca va…En fait , Evan a pris le plus gros… »

« Evan ? »

« Oui, le Major…Ah zut j'ai oublié…Lorne ! »

« Ah… »

Ronon fronça les sourcils mais n'en dit pas plus. Lorne était l'un des militaires les plus gentils qu'il y ait sur la base, Selyah ne risquait donc rien en sa compagnie.

« Bon, donne moi ça, je t'accompagne… »

Il lui prit son sac et ils continuèrent vers les quartiers de la jeune fille. En arrivant, ils virent non pas un mais trois militaires devant la porte ouverte. Lorne, accompagné de deux des plus jeunes recrues, avait ramené tout ce que Teyla et Selyah avaient ramené du continent

« Ah Selyah ! je vous ai trouvé de l'aide si vous avez besoin de remuer tout ça… »

Ronon darda un œil soupçonneux sur les deux jeunes américains, avant de rentrer à la suite de Selyah dans les quartiers de la jeune fille.

« Wow. Tout ça ? »

Selyah haussa les épaules.

Deux confortables fauteuils, des tonnes de bougies, de l'encens. Il y avait une lourde couverture brodée sur le lit, et quand elle se mit à déballer le sac qu'il lui avait porté, il se rendit compte que les athosiens lui avaient donné des vêtements

« Hé ben dis donc… »

« Ils l'ont appréciée que veux-tu… » fit Teyla, rieuse, en entrant dans la pièce.

« Bon. Messieurs, on va se débrouiller… » Voyant que l'un des deux ne réagissait pas, elle réitéra son ordre. « Allez ! ça va aller ! » Le deuxième soldat donna un petit coup de coude à son ami et ils sortirent.

« Ronon, faudra songer à activer ton oreillette…Si tu l'as sur toi mais qu'elle est coupée ça sert pas à grand-chose… »

« Ben, moi j'avais la mienne, Teyla… » intervint Selyah.

« Oui, mais…Enfin bon, là n'est pas la question. On doit aller voir Elizabeth, Ronon. Briefing pre-mission. »

« Ok. »

« Bon, Selyah, on revient après. »

« D'accord. »

Selyah se prit une bonne douche, et voulu aller s'entraîner. Mais l'« expérience » du Jumper avait été plus que fatiguante et s'installant dans un de ses fauteuils, elle s'endormit.

Ronon sortit du briefing, et se rendit jusqu'aux quartiers de Selyah. Il entra doucement – tiens elle n'avait pas verrouillé la porte. Il la trouva endormie, et sourit. La température s'était rafraîchie, aussi attrapa-t-il une couverture, avant de la draper autour d'elle. Il griffonna quelques mots sur une page arrachée d'un calepin, et ressortit aussi silencieusement qu'il était entré.

« Bon, vous êtes prêts ? » demanda John en se retournant. Il ne put retenir une grimace en constatant que ni Ronon, ni Teyla ne l'avaient suivi.

« Bon, on attend cinq minutes avant de les rappeler… »

Teyla se trouvait dans les quartiers de Laura Cadman.

« Oui, promis ! Mais je pense qu'elle n'a besoin de personne…Ils auront tous bien trop peur des représailles de Ronon…» La militaire riait de l'inquiétude de son amie.

Ronon se trouvait lui dans le gymnase. Quand il y était entré, il avait trouvé le Major Lorne, qui supervisait l'entraînement de certains militaires.

« Vous cherchez le colonel Sheppard, Ronon ? »

« Euh…non, c'est vous que je voulais voir… »

« Ah ? Euh… une seconde…Continuez ! » fit-il à l'attention de ses subordonnés avant de s'écarter un peu avec le Runner.

« En fait, j'ai pas l'habitude de demander ce genre de service, mais … »

« … » Le Major fit une geste l'incitant à continuer.

« Apparemment, le contact passe bien entre vous et Selyah, et on doit partir en mission pour peut-être plusieurs semaines… et je me demandais si… »

« si je pouvais surveiller Selyah… »

« Voilà »

Evan n'avait jamais vu le Runner aussi mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pourtant pas si insurmontable que ça que de venir lui demander un service ! Enfin, bon… Il appréciait cette gamine. Ce serait une vraie partie de plaisir…à moins que l'une de ses toutes jeunes recrues ne s'en mêle.

« Y a pas de problèmes Ronon. Ce sera avec plaisir… »

Le Runner fit un geste vers la Porte et marmonna une phrase où il était question de Sheppard, de départ.

« Allez y. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle, je la surveillerai !» fit Evan en souriant, tandis que Ronon repartait à fond de train vers le hangar au Jumper.

Lorsque Selyah s'éveilla, une douzaine d'heures plus tard, il lui fallut un moment avant de se ressaisir complètement. Elle sourit en se rendant compte que quelqu'un, probablement Ronon, l'avait recouverte d'une couverture, tout ça sans la réveiller.

_Un vrai papa poule…Décidément j'ai des progrès à faire…Il m'a approché sans même me réveiller…_

Ensuite seulement, elle trouva le mot que Ronon lui avait laissé, et sentit une vague d'angoisse l'envahir. Depuis le drame, il avait toujours été là, et c'était un peu comme si elle perdait son seul repère…aussi fragile soit-il.


	8. Chapter 8

_Note de Syla : Bonsoir tout le monde, ou bonjour au choix :P _

_J'ai eu le droit de préfacer cette fois-ci. :D_

_Petit chapitre, le 8 pour vous servir. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi. _

_Laissez des reviews à l'auteur, elle adore ça. Puis dites lui ce que vous pensez de sa scène d'action. Elle dit qu'elle est pas douée, mais moi j'affirme le contraire :P. Na !!_

_Sinon bonne lecture et… bonne lecture… :D_

Ah euh aussi, le baratin habituel rien lui appartient etc, etc, etc… Enfin bref…  
CHAPITRE 8 

Déposant avec soin le mot de Ronon dans un tiroir de la commode, elle alla prendre un bain, avant de se rhabiller et de sortir sur un des balcons.

Elle ne pouvait empêcher cette pointe d'angoisse de ressurgir. Elle soupira et secoua la tête, avant de s'asseoir en tailleur et de fermer les yeux. La méditation l'aidait à se concentrer, et à se calmer depuis qu'elle était ici. Elle qui avait toujours rechigné à faire ces exercices y trouvait maintenant une source de réconfort et de paix.

* * *

Lorne sortit de ses quartiers, l'air heureux. Pas de missions de prévues, juste quelques rapports ennuyeux à bâcler, et tendre l'oreille aux doléances…Il n'y avait plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour que Sheppard et son équipe ne se mettent pas dans le pétrin…Il cheminait tranquillement quand une forme sur un balcon attira son attention. Qui donc était susceptible de faire de la méditation de si bon matin ? Pas Teyla, elle était partie en mission. Un petit sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres. Selyah…Quand il avait son age, sa seule préoccupation était de faire la fête et de se lever tard…De ce côté de l'Univers, les Wraiths forçaient les enfants à grandir bien plus vite…Il fit coulisser la baie le plus silencieusement qu'il put, et attendit.

_Le vent, la lumière d'un jour naissant, le calme des vaguelettes qui viennent mourir au pied des quais de la cité…_

_Une présence. Pas quelqu'un qui passe. Une présence. Réelle, qui attend. _

Le petit bruit que fit la baie ramena Selyah à la réalité. Instinctivement, elle se crispa. Mais la personne ne parla pas. Aussi attendit-elle encore un moment avant de complètement se déconcentrer.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle sut.

« Bonjour Evan. »

Le major ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris.

« Comment tu… »

« Teyla et Ronon sont en mission…Et je ne connais personne ici…du moins personne qui aurait poliment attendu la fin de ma méditation… »

« Ah. » Elle n'avait pas tort. « Tu as déjeuné ? »

« Non, pas encore. Mais j'allais y aller. Je vais avoir besoin de force, Radek et Carson ont décidé de m'occuper pendant que Ron serait absent…La chef doit avoir peur que je ne m'ennuie…»

Lorne sourit. Il savait bien lui, pourquoi cet emploi du temps de ministre…

« Tu trouveras quand même le temps de venir t'entraîner ? »

« Bien sur. De toute manière si je ne trouve pas un moyen de me défouler, je vais exploser..»

« Bon. En attendant, si on allait manger ? »

« Ok. »

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, qu'elle accepta avec un sourire.

* * *

Les jours passaient, à la fois lentement pour Selyah qui pensait à Ronon et Teyla , mais aussi très vite car elle n'avait pas le temps de souffler. Depuis qu'ils avaient remarqués qu'elle possédait le gêne ATA, les scientifiques – Radek en tête – lui faisaient faire des tests, et lui demandaient d'initialiser toute sorte de choses. En outre, ils en profitaient – certains du moins – pour lui expliquer les bases de leur sciences. L'ambiance était agréable, si l'on exceptait un scientifique brun aux cheveux en catogan, et à lunettes. Radek l'avait prévenue – « ne fais pas attention à lui ». Elle aimait apprendre, et se trouvait enchantée de ces leçons de choses. Certes parfois les sujets abordés étaient bien trop complexes pour elle, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'essayer de comprendre. Quand les scientifiques la laissaient tranquille, en général les après-midi, elle se rendait à l'infirmerie, auprès de Carson. Ce dernier avait entrepris de la former aux premiers soins d'urgence.

« C'est bon Selyah, on a fini pour aujourd'hui. Tu peux aller dîner, si tu veux. »

« Vous êtes sur que… ? »

« Oui ! Allez, file ! Et combien de fois je t'ai dit de m'appeler Carson ? »

Selyah sourit, et déguerpit. Elle retrouva au mess Evan et son équipe, augmentée de deux nouvelles recrues.

* * *

« Elle est douée cette petite… » fit remarquer un des infirmiers.

« Oui, très. C'est comme si elle avait un don instinctif… »

« Elle leur sera d'un grand secours, quand il l'enverront sur le terrain, vu le nombre de fois où ils se mettent dans le pétrin. »

Carson ne put réprimer un sourire.

« C'est vrai.. »

* * *

« Bonne nuit Selyah ! »

« Bonne nuit ! »

Sa réponse se perdit dans les couloirs. Les soldats lui avaient appris à jouer au billard. Apparemment, elle n'était pas si mauvaise. Les deux jeunes soldats, Matt et Simon, avaient tenus à la raccompagner. Elle n'avait pas vu le regard significatif que leur avait jeté Evan. Ils avaient parfaitement saisi le message : ne pas se montrer inconvenant, sous peine de représailles.

* * *

Ils étaient en plein combat, quand Evan s'interrompit brusquement, une main tendue vers Selyah. Selyah comprit : on lui parlait dans son oreillette. La jeune femme se retourna vers les spectateurs admiratifs. On lui tendit une gourde, dont elle avala une longue gorgée.

« Messieurs, le spectacle vous plait ? »

Les soldats d'Evan regardaient les deux jeunes recrues d'un air goguenard.

« Euh… ouais ouais »

« On dit oui Madame, soldat »

« Pardon lieutenant. A vos ordres, Lieutenant. Pardon Madame. »

Le pauvre bougre ne savait plus où se mettre. Selyah se retint de rire.

« C'est pas grave Matt. » lui souffla-t-elle doucement.

« Selyah ? »

Elle se retourna, Evan avait son air des mauvais jours. Depuis ses trois semaines, elle avait appris à le cerner. Elle aurait parié qu'il fallait aller récupérer une équipe d'exploration.

« C'est qui ? »

« Je sais pas. Allez les gars, on y va. Selyah ? »

« T'inquiète on va ranger. »

« Ok. Messieurs, vous êtes à ses ordres jusqu'à mon retour. »

Les deux soldats saluèrent leurs supérieurs, puis se détendirent quand la porte du gymnase se referma.

« Allez, on va ranger tout ça. »

Ils remirent à eux trois les tapis en place, puis Selyah attrapa ses affaires. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient là, l'air comme désoeuvré.

« Vous avez rien à faire ? »

Ils secouèrent la tête.

« Je crois que le major a épuisé la liste des corvées… »

« Un café alors ? »

« J'croyais que… »

« Que quoi ? » Selyah avait haussé un sourcil.

L'autre avait l'air un peu gêné.

« Je croyais que Ronon vous avait interdit d'en boire. »

Selyah sourit.

« Déjà, je suis plus jeune que vous deux, alors pitié, me vouvoyez pas…Et puis les interdits sont faits pour être contournés, non ? »

Elle leur lança un sourire complice, et ils sortirent tous les trois direction le mess.

Elle remarqua que Simon boitait.

« Tu as mal à ta cheville ? »

Il ne répondit pas.

« Simon ? »

« … Ben je me suis tordu la cheville tout à l'heure. »

Elle soupira.

« Pourquoi t'as rien dit ? Allez zou, à l'infirmerie ! »

Il eut beau râler, rien n'y fit. Elle le traîna à l'infirmerie, suivie par un Matt rieur.

Ils étaient affalés sur les chaises de l'entrée, quand un bruit de cavalcade se fit entendre. Un étrange équipage fit son entrée. Une silhouette ensanglantée sur un brancard, entourée d'une nuée d'infirmiers.

« Ronon ! »

Elle voulut se précipiter à son chevet, mais le jeune militaire la retint.

« Lâche-moi ! »

John, boitillant, entra à ce moment là, soutenu par Evan. Ronon et son brancard avait disparu derrière un rideau. Elle se débattait toujours contre Matt, quand Evan intervint. Quand le militaire vit son supérieur arriver, il se hâta de la lâcher.

Evan eut un regard envers son subordonné. Un de ces regards qui disaient – vous avez bien fait.

« Du calme Selyah…Carson s'occupe de lui.»

Une alarme retentit soudain.

« Bloody hell ! On le perd ! »

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et fila vers le rideau, sans que personne ne réagisse. Ils avaient nettoyé le sang de ses plaies, mais Ronon était pâle, comme un mort. Carson tenait à ce moment le défibrillateur et lui administra un choc. Aucun effet. Elle se mordit le poing pour ne pas hurler. Il recommença. Toujours aucun effet.

« Non ! Non ! » Elle poussa les infirmières mit elle-même en application ce qu'elle avait appris avec Carson. Une vague de rage, de colère et de tristesse mélangée l'envahissait.

« S'il te plait… Pas toi… »

Désolées, les infirmières s'étaient écartées et la laissaient faire, quand le bip du moniteur se fit soudain entendre à nouveau.

Carson reprit vie le premier.

« Bloody Hell ! Ses mains… » Tous suivirent la direction du regard du médecin.

Un halo s'était formé autour des mains de la jeune femme, et semblait absorbé par le torse de Ronon. Ses plaies superficielles s'étaient déjà refermées.

« Continue Selyah… » lui souffla Carson.

Sa raison lui serinait que c'était impossible…mais il en avait tellement vu depuis qu'il était sur Atlantis…

La jeune femme n'avait même pas cherché à comprendre ce nouveau mystère. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'est que Ronon guérissait à vue d'œil. Elle promena ses mains sur le corps du jeune homme, et toutes ses plaies se refermaient. Mais cela lui prenait toute son énergie. Elle continuait à lui en insuffler, même si toutes les plaies étaient à présent refermées, et quand il ouvrit les yeux, ce fut elle qui s'effondra, épuisée.

Matt et Simon, arrivés là on ne sait comment, la sortirent du box et la soutinrent jusqu'à un lit voisin.

« Ronon…je dois le voir… »

« Pas maintenant… » coupa Evan qui les avait suivit.

« Mais je veux… »

« Il dort…Dehors tous les trois, je veux l'examiner… »

Les trois militaires sortirent, et Carson put examiner sa patiente en paix.

« Bloody Hell, ma puce, tu m'as fait peur… »

Selyah n'en entendit pas plus. Elle discerna quelques mots paternalistes, et l'accent rocailleux du médecin qui lui parlait à voix basse l'accompagna quand elle sombra.


	9. Chapter 9

_Note de Syla : allez chapitre 9 pour vous cher(e)s lecteurs et lectrices !!_

_Alors le résumé, je sais pas si vous vous souveniez… Donc remontons un peu dans le passé._

_La flag team revient de mission, mais Ronon est touché. Selyah apprenant ça se dirige à l'infirmerie et soigne miraculeusement Ronon. _

_Voilà où c'était arrêté le précédent chapitre._

_Et maintenant la suite…_

_Bonne lecture tout le monde !! Et surtout reviewez !! Sinon pas de suite. :D_

_Au fait rien lui appartient etc… Blabla habituel quoi…_

**CHAPITRE 9**

Ronon ouvrit grand les yeux, et se redressa d'un coup.

"Wow du calme!" La voix de l'infirmière le rasséréna, et il reprit d'un coup ses esprits.

« Selyah…il m'a semblé la voir me guérir..j'ai rêvé ou… »

« Non » répondit Elodie. La jeune femme avait été témoin de tant de chose, que plus rien ne l'étonnait. « Elle dort, elle est dans le lit d'à côté »

Ronon essaya de se lever mais fut repoussé avec force par Elodie.

« Bougez pas de là, je vais chercher le docteur ! » Et elle disparut.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'Ecossais vint examiner le Runner, et le déclara bon pour le service.

« Carson ? Il s'est passé quoi avec Selyah ? »

« Je sais pas. On aurait dit qu'elle t'insufflait de l'énergie vitale. Je sais que c'est pas possible, mais tes plaies se refermaient d'elles même, et techniquement tu n'as plus rien, d'après les radios que l'on t'a fait. Alors que tu étais quasi mort quand on t'a ramené. »

Ronon haussa les sourcils.

« Mais je veux savoir comment elle va ! »

« Elle est à côté…Mais vas-y doucement, elle dort. »

Ronon, rhabillé, se glissa de l'autre côté du rideau, et vit un militaire, un des plus jeunes de la garnison, endormi, la tête dans les bras, appuyé contre le lit de Selyah.

Il le secoua un peu, et vit la peur passer dans le regard du jeune homme.

« ah ? oh pardon Msieur. »

« Pas la peine de vous mettre au garde à vous. Je ne suis pas militaire. »

« Mais vous m'êtes supérieur en expérience monsieur. Comme le dit Selyah, si vous étiez terrien vous seriez haut-gradé. »

Ronon sourit intérieurement.

« Vous seriez mieux dans vos quartiers pour dormir… »

« Oui msieur, mais je ne voulais pas la laisser seule… »

« Je comprends. Allez dormir, je vais rester là.»

-O-O-O-

Selyah s'agite, elle bouge dans son sommeil. Ronon, lui prend une main, et pose l'autre sur son front, lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Elle gémit son prénom.

« Chuut petite sœur… je suis là, tout va bien, grâce à toi…Calme-toi…repose-toi… »

Carson, arrivé entre temps, ne peut qu'admirer l'effet qu'à la voix de Ronon sur Selyah. Instinctivement, elle se calme, et tire sa main contre elle, comme un enfant tiendrait une peluche.

Peu à peu, elle se détend, et finit par lâcher Ronon.

« Va manger Ronon. De toute façon, Simon ou Matt vont revenir… »

« Simon ou Matt ? »

« Oui, les deux jeunes militaires. Ils ont pas mal tenu compagnie à Selyah quand vous n'étiez pas là avec Teyla. Ils s'entendent bien tous les trois. C'est normal, remarque, ce sont les plus jeunes de la Cité. »

« Grmph. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Rien d'inconvenant. »

-O-O-O-

Ronon grimaça et s'en alla vers le mess, où son équipe ainsi que celle de Lorne furent bien heureuses de le revoir en plein forme.

« Tu semblais moins bronzé avant-hier.. » fit Evan avec un clin d'œil.

« Avant-hier ? »

« Ouais, t'as dormi un jour entier » reprit John.

« … »

Ils s'installèrent pour tous manger ensemble.

« Dites … Matt et Simon…c'est qui ? »

« Euh… Ah ! Camden et Mayers ! » répondit Lorne. « Ce sont les deux plus jeunes recrues » fit-il à l'intention de Sheppard. « Deux militaires américains. Très jeunes par rapport au reste de la garnison. Ils s'entendent bien avec Selyah, si c'est ça qui te chagrine. Mais apparemment rien de méchant. Ils étaient avec elle quand on t'a ramené. Elle a failli faire une crise de nerfs, ils étaient là, et on pu un peu la calmer, avant que…qu'elle leur échappe pour te guérir . »

« Ah. »

Ce que Lorne ne voulait pas lui dire, c'est que Selyah s'entendait un peu plus que bien avec l'un des deux. Le pauvre Marine aurait suffisamment de problèmes quand Ronon s'en apercevrait, autant lui ménager un peu de tranquillité tant que c'était possible.

Le jeune américain, assis près du lit de la jeune femme, parlait doucement. Selyah, assise sur ses coussins remontés, répondait sur le même ton. Il se leva en voyant Ronon arriver, et s'en alla, boitillant sur ses béquilles.

Ronon s'arrêta devant le lit.

« Je crois que tu lui as fait peur. » remarqua Selyah.

Il ne répondit pas.

« C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? » tonna-t-il soudain.

Selyah ouvrit de grands yeux, étonnée. Puis elle comprit qu'il ne parlait pas du fait qu'elle soit amie avec des terriens.

« Quoi ? »

« T'as failli y passer !! T'aurais pu y rester en me donnant toute ton énergie. »

Elle baissa la tête, un peu honteuse.

« Je suis désolée… Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui se passait, mais cela semblait te faire du bien…Et sur le moment…ça semblait être une bonne idée… »

Elle était au bord des larmes.

Il n'y tint plus et vint la prendre dans ses bras.

« Puce, promets moi de plus faire ça…C'est dangereux…»

Elle s'abandonna aux larmes, dans ses bras. Elle se sentait rassurée, comme auprès de son père il y a longtemps, ou de son cousin avant qu'il ne meure.

« Ronon… J'ai plus personne, je veux pas que tu meures… »

Le Marine Mayers voulait prendre des nouvelles de la jeune Pégasienne, mais quand il s'approcha du box, il entendit la voix grave du Runner. Malgré lui, il entendit quelques phrases de leur conversation, et repartit, mi-rassuré, mi-inquiet.

Il avait un instant craint qu'il n'y ait plus que de l'affection fraternelle entre eux, et s'en trouvait rassuré. Mais Selyah lui plaisait bien et il savait que si jamais Ronon s'en apercevait, sa vie pourrait devenir un enfer.


	10. Chapter 10

_- danse la danse de la joie -  
Tralala je l'ai eueuuuuh !  
- se retourne -  
Oups pardon…Oui je sais d'habitude je me ronge les ongles en attendant le verdict de Syla , mais ce soir, c'est moi ai le dern… oups non premier mot.  
Pourquoi ? Non pas parce que miss Syla n'est pas là, mais tout simplement parce qu'elle a activement collaboré à l'écriture de ce chapitre. Vi vi vi, toute la fin sort de son petit cerveau…(aie aie aie pas taper syla… oui, tu as un gros cerveau…en même temps chuis pas allée voir )  
Quoi ? Ah, vous voulez lire ? Bon d'accord._  
Bonne lecture ! n'oubliez pas, vos ptits comms c'est en bas à gauche.

* * *

« Selyah ? » 

La jeune femme se retourna.

« Oh…Salut Simon… »

Le jeune militaire vint s'accouder près d'elle sur la terrasse.

« Alors, c'est le grand jour ? »

« Oui. »

Elle partait en mission. Avec Sga1. Il avait fallu plus de deux mois d'entrainement, et deux semaines de négociation entre Carson Elizabeth et Ronon. Elle avait subi un sermon d'une demi-heure du Runner qui lui avait rappelé les consignes. Elle avait été sauvée par Teyla qui avait rappelée à Ronon que lui non plus ne suivait pas les règles de sécurité.

« En plus, elle est aussi bien entrainée que toi et moi, et se bat mieux que la plupart des Marines. » avait-elle conclu, lui faisant signe de déguerpir.

Selyah s'était éclipsée, plutôt contente.

« On va sur la planète des enfants. Apparemment, ils ont des soucis…Des chasseurs sont partis, et ils n'ont aucune nouvelle depuis des jours… »

« Ok. Donc on va voir si Rodney peut les retrouver en faisant joujou avec ses gadgets…Et puis, comment ça on ? Tu viens avec nous ? «

« Ben on part à deux équipes… »

« Ok. »

Selyah soupira, avant de reporter son regard vers les vagues de l'océan d'Atlantica.

« Allez t'inquiète…tout se passera bien »

Il passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme.

Un raclement de gorge les fit s'éloigner d'un coup l'un de l'autre.

John et Evan, l'air goguenard, les regardaient.

« Heureusement que c'était nous… » se moqua Sheppard.

Selyah lui fit un regard « à la Ronon », qui le fit rire. Ils se dirigèrent vers la Porte.

Ils passèrent la porte, et se retrouvèrent en plein blizzard. Selyah remonta le col de son long manteau athosien, vite imitée par les autres. Ils s'écartèrent, et le Jumper arriva soudain, avec Matt et Walt à bord.

_« Bon les gars, on revient au village à pied. On vous recontacte avant de repartir. »_

_« Ok. »_

Après cet échange radio, le Jumper s'éleva, et devint vite un point minuscule, indiscernable des flocons de neige.

Le petit groupe se remit en route vers le village, où ils furent chaleureusement accueilli par Keras.

« Vous avez rajeuni vos troupes, Colonel ? » remarqua-t-il en voyant Simon et Selyah entrer.

Le militaire leur fit signe d'approcher.

« Voici Selyah. Elle travaille avec nous depuis peu. Elle à 17 ans. Et le Marine Simon Mayers a 20 ans. Il fait partie de l'équipe du Major Lorne, donc vous serez surement amené à le revoir. Quant à Selyah, elle fait partie de mon équipe. »

Keras inclina la tête en guise de salut, et les deux autres répliquèrent de la même façon. Lany, son épouse, observait attentivement les deux jeunes gens en discutant avec Teyla et Laura.

« Bon, revenons à nos moutons. Ca fait combien de temps que vous n'avez pas de nouvelles de vos amis ? »

Keras perdit d'un coup son sourire.

« Trois jours. Et en général, il y en a toujours un qui revient à ce moment là, pour nous prévenir. »

Sheppard commençait à échafauder des hypothèses.

« Peut-être qu'ils se sont perdus…peut-être qu'ils sont allés plus loin que d'habitude… »

« Vous avez bien fait de nous appeler » fit doucement Teyla à Lany.

La jeune femme lui fit un pauvre sourire : ses deux frères faisaient partis des chasseurs.

« Allez on y va. »

Tous se redressèrent illico.

« Simon, Selyah, avec Ronon et moi. »

Teyla secoua la tête. Selyah soupira.

« Les autres, avec Lorne . Keras, tu viens avec nous ?»

Il secoua la tête. Selyah s'aprche et lui glissa un talkie-walkie.

« Comme ça vous pourrez nous contacter. »

Les deux groupes une fois formés, prirent la direction indiquée par Kéras.

« Colonel ? »

« Oui Walt ? »

« On a trouvé les restes d'un campement. »

« Ok, revenez nous chercher, on va repartir de là-bas. »

Dix minutes plus tard, Walt les déposait auprès des restes d'un feu de camp.

« Bon, on y va. »

« Il y a deux pistes Sheppard. » fit remarquer Ronon.

« Bon, ben nous on va par là. Lorne, vous prenez l'autre. »

Ils se séparèrent et marchèrent une bonne heure. Ronon suivait les traces laissées par les chasseurs, que Selyah essayait elle aussi de repérer – « _question d'entrainement »_fit-elle à Simon– Simon, Selyah et John suivaient à peu de distance.

Ils débouchaient sur un petit sentier. Plus compliqué, le sentier était à flancs de montagne, à l'à-pic d'un ravin. Pendant que John contactait Lorne, les autres observaient les alentours.

-oOoOoOo-

A la fin de la communication, John vint voir Ronon.

« Les traces indiquent qu'ils ont emprunté le sentier. »

« Bon ben alors, on monte. »

La troupe entama la monté. Elle arriva devant une entrée qui était une grotte et les traces conduisaient directement à l'intérieur. Le groupe pénétra dans le lieu. Il faisait très sombre, on n'y voyait quasiment rien. Quand soudain un tremblement se fit sentir puis un éboulement se produisit coupant le groupe en deux.

« Selyah, ça va ? »

« Ouais Ronon. Simon et moi on va bien, et vous ? »

_Je me fiche de Simon, ce qui compte c'est elle._

« Ca va aussi. » répondit John. « Pour l'instant on peut pas vous rejoindre alors vous allez continuer sans nous, on va essayer de déblayer le passage. Faites nous signe quand vous les aurez trouvés, on reste en contact radio. Terminé.»

Ronon regarda John avec inquiétude et une certaine appréhension car il ne pouvait plus veiller sur Selyah.

Pendant que le colonel et le Runner tentaient de libérer le seule passage inexistant pour sortir d'ici. Nos deux jeunes se mettent en route et continuèrent à s'engouffrer dans le fond de la grotte. Quand Simon fit signe à Selyah de s'arrêter.

« 'Y a quelqu'un ? Nous sommes les atlantes, nous sommes venus vous aider ! »

Puis un jeune surgit affolé, réclamant de l'aide.

« Aidez –moi ! Kaylan est blessé à la tête et il ne répond pas ! »

« Calmez-vous. On vous suit. »

Les deux atlantes se précipitèrent à la suite de l'individu. L'autre chasseur était allongé par terre, et Simon n'eut pas besoin de faire signe à Selyah que déjà elle commençait à prodiguer les premiers soins

Simon tentait de calmer l'autre jeune chasseur qui se prénommait Branan et lui demanda quelques explications et où se trouvait le troisième. Puis il contacta le colonel et Ronon qui étaient restés en arrière.

« Mon colonel, ici Mayers vous me recevez ? »

« Je vous reçois. Que se passe-t-il ? »

Ronon s'arrêta quelques instants pour écouter ce qui se passait.

« On a retrouvé deux des trois chasseurs. Un, Kaylan, semble être assez amoché, il est inconscient et a une blessure à la tête. Selyah lui promulgue les premiers soins. Quand à l'autre, Branan, il est simplement choqué. »

John sentit Ronon à côté qui se détendait.

« D'accord et le troisième ? »

« D'après Branan, il est allé chercher du secours. Mais ça fait déjà un jour qu'il est partit. »

« Ok… Avec Ronon nous tentons de déblayer la sortie mais ça risque d'être long. Demandez à Branan s'il n'y aurait pas par hasard une autre sortie. »

« D'accord. »

Simon demanda au jeune chasseur s'il y avait une autre sortie, vu que la première était bouchée.

« Oui, un peu plus haut dans la montagne. »

Le jeune Marine mit le colonel au courant qui leur ordonna de les rejoindre là bas.

Pendant que Ronon et John grimpaient, la radio se mit à grésiller.

« Sheppard ! Ici Lorne tu me reçois ? »

« Oui »

« On vient de retrouver un des chasseurs, il n'a rien mis à part une cheville cassée. »

« Bonne nouvelle. Nous avons retrouvé les deux autres. On les récupère et on se retrouve au village. »

« D'accord. Lorne terminé. »

Nos quatre jeunes gens sortirent enfin de cette montagne, puis virent au loin Sheppard et Ronon accourir.

A peine arrivé, Ronon commença à questionner Selyah pour savoir si allait bien. Elle lui fit signe que oui et soupira.

« Tu sais Ronon ça allait, j'étis pas toute seule, y avait Simon »

_Grmph _

Elle passa devant lui, et fit mine d'aider le-dit Simon à porter Kaylan. Sheppard lui souriait. Simon rougissait.

Et Ronon fulminait .

_Non mais c'est qu'elle me nargue en plus._

C'est ainsi que dans la tranquillité - et la bonne humeur pour certains - que le groupe prit la direction du village.


	11. Chapter 11

_Note de Syla : Ca y est je reprends mon rôle de préfaçage ! Je ne vous ferais pas résumer sur le chapitre. Je préfères vous laisser lire… Sinon je risque d'enlever le suspense. _

_Alors je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !! – oups j'ai crié :P – _

_Ah ! Au… Surtout n'oubliez pas le petit bouton à gauche en bas. Oui celui là tout en bas. Voilà, vous avez vu ? Super alors :) _

_C'est bon je file alors. s'éclipse _

**Chapitre 11 **

« Wow ! Il a l'air encore plus grognon que d'habitude.» fit remarquer John à Teyla.

La jeune femme se retourna et regarda Ronon, déjà attablé au mess, avec un petit soupir.

« Oulah, toi non plus t'es pas en forme. »

Elle haussa les épaules et se força à lui sourire. Ils rejoignirent Ronon, auquel ils ne purent arracher qu'un vague grognement en guise de bonjour.

« Ca va pas ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Et ben… »

_On est mal barrés… _

Le Runner finit son petit-déjeuner et s'éclipsa.

Teyla regarda l'heure et remarqua : « Je crois que y en a une qui va passer un mauvais entrainement. »

« Me dis pas qu'il va s'entrainer avec Selyah, là ? »

« Si. Et Simon et Matt aussi. »

« Il va les tuer… »

« Hein ? »

« T'as remarqué, je suppose, que Simon et Selyah s'entendaient plus que bien ? »

« Oui. Et alors ? »

« La semaine dernière, quand on a été aider Keras, on été séparés d'eux par un éboulement. T'aurais vu le regard de Ronon quand il a compris qu'on pourrait pas les rejoindre… »

« Il tient vraiment à Selyah… »

« Oui, je sais. Il y tient vraiment comme à une sœur. Il la protège. Un peu trop peut-être… Ils ont retrouvé les chasseurs, ont soigné celui qui était gravement blessé, l'ont ranimé, et nous ont rejoint plus loin. Franchement, ils s'en sont sortis comme des chefs tous les deux. Même Carson, quand il a examiné Kaylan, n'a rien trouvé à dire. »

« Et où est le problème ? »

« Et bien, je crois qu'elle a un peu trop assimilé le passage en mode crise, comme on lui a appris…Parce que quand ils sont ressortis, Ronon s'est limite jeté sur elle, pour l'abreuver de questions. Et ça l'a agacé. Elle lui a répliqué qu'elle n'était pas toute seule, qu'ils allaient très bien tous les deux, et elle ne lui a plus décroché un mot en allant aider Simon à porter Kaylan. »

« Aïe. »

« Ben c'est encore une ado, mais c'est vrai qu'il a un peu tendance à empêcher tout le monde de s'approcher de Selyah, sauf nous et l'équipe de Lorne. »

Pendant la discussion, Ronon avait rejoint une des salles d'entrainement, trouvant Simon, Matt et Selyah, échauffés, qui l'attendaient.

Illico, il les fit travailler.

Quand John entra, il trouva trois jeunes éreintés.

« Mayers, Camden, à la douche ! Votre chef d'équipe vous attend. »

« Oui, Colonel. »

Après un regard désolé en direction de Selyah, ils saluèrent et s'éclipsèrent.

Courageusement, Selyah se redressa, et se remit face à Ronon. Encore une fois, elle alla s'écraser sur les tapis.

« Ca suffit, non ? »

Aucun des deux ne lui répondit. Selyah lui jeta un regard contrit, mais déterminé.

« De toute façon, on nous attend pour un briefing. »

Selyah se détendit, et s'assit un instant pour faire des étirements.

Elle se mettait en tailleur pour méditer un peu quand Teyla entra.

« Ca va ? » L'athosienne vint s'installer à côté d'elle.

« Ereintée… »

« Il était de mauvaise humeur… »

« Oui. Je l'adore…C'est égoïste, mais j'ai mis du temps à me reconstruire, j'appréciais qu'il soit si protecteur. Mais… »

« Mais maintenant ca va mieux, et tu voudrais qu'il te laisse avancer toute seule… »

Selyah soupira.

« Oui, peut-être…En fait, je sais pas… »

« Tu sais, Ronon a été très longtemps seul. Jusque là, il était quasiment impossible de l'approcher. Toi, tu as su briser la carapace. Tu constitues un peu sa fenêtre vers les autres. »

« Faut que je lui parle. »

Selyah se leva, puis s'arrêta avant la porte, avant de revenir se rasseoir.

« Dis donc…et toi, t'en es où avec Ronon ? »

« Euh… » Teyla ouvrit de grands yeux, avant de faire semblant de ne pas comprendre.

« Teyla, je suis jeune, pas stupide. J'ai été choquée par ce qui s'est passé, mais je sais encore ouvrir les yeux. »

Teyla soupira.

« Bon sang, il est encore plus aveugle que je ne le croyais. Dis, tu crois qu'on devrait demander à Radek de lui prêter ses lunettes ? »

Teyla ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« J'ai faim ! Un café ca te tente ? »

« Ok ! Mais toi t'y as pas droit. »

« je sais ! Mais j'ai pas pris de ptit-dej'… »

Bras dessus bras dessous, les deux jeunes femmes prirent la direction du mess, après une halte dans les quartiers de Selyah pour que celle-ci puisse se rafraichir.

« Selyah ! Un petit voyage sur le continent, ca te tente ? »

« Avec plaisir, Major. »

« je t'ai dit de m'appeler Evan ! » fit Lorne, faussement grondeur.

« Ok. Bon, on part quand ? »

« Après vous, Mademoiselle. »

Selyah prit le chemin du hangar à Jumper en riant.

Lorne souriait, se disant que rajeunir le personnel de la Cité avait été une réelle bonne idée.

Quelques heures plus tard, il ne riait plus du tout en pilotant d'une main experte le Jumper.

« Ca va derrière ? »

« L'alarme ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? »

Elizabeth sortit en trombe de son bureau, allant prendre des renseignements auprès de Chuck.

« C'est Jumper deux, madame. Ils ont un blessé. »

« Avertissez… »

« Déjà fait, Madame. Une équipe médicale est en chemin. »

« Qui est blessé ? »

Chuck jeta un regard craintif vers Ronon qui venait d'arriver en compagnie de John.

« Apparemment, c'est Selyah, madame. »

Il avait à peine terminé sa phrase que le Runner était parti à fond de train, direction l'infirmerie.

John arriva juste à temps pour l'empêcher de sauter sur Simon, qui maintenait la tête de la jeune femme, étendue sur une civière.

Carson dirigeait son monde d'une main de maître.

« Ronon, dehors ! Simon, tu ne lâches pas avant que j'ai une minerve plus épaisse à lui mettre. Dehors !» rugit-il à l'attention du Runner. « A trois on soulève. Un, deux… »

Ronon et John n'en entendirent pas plus, ils avaient été refoulés par un infirmier. Trente secondes plus tard , Lorne et Walt les rejoignaient.

« un stupide accident… » répondit Lorne au regard interrogatif de John. « Et si… » Il s'interrompit, voyant sortir Simon.

« Toi, tu as… »

« Stop ! S'il n'avait pas été là , ça aurait pu être bien pire. » intervint Lorne.

Ronon se renferma dans un mutisme profond, jusqu'au moment où Carson sortit de l'infirmerie.

« Elle va bien. Elle est encore inconsciente, mais ça va. »

« Pourquoi elle est inconsciente ? »

« Le choc, probablement…On surveille ses constantes, mais maintenant il n'y a qu'à attendre. »

Pendant deux jours, Selyah resta inconsciente. Pendant deux jours, Ronon passa le plus clair de son temps à l'infirmerie. Pendant deux jours, Simon guetta les heures où le Runner mangeait, ou dormait, pour venir voir Selyah.

Il faillit tomber de sa chaise, en sentant la main de Selyah serrer la sienne.

« Oh bon sang. Docteur Beckett ? »

« Oui Simon ?Ah, Selyah ! Contente de te voir réveillée. Je devrais te réserver un lit, comme à John et Ronon… »

Selyah sourit.

« Pourquoi j'ai si mal à la tête ? »

« Tu t'es cognée… »

« Ah oui, je me rappelle…C'est en rattrapant la petite sœur de Jinto... »

« Bon, ça va. Tu te rappelles de tout ? »

« Oui, je crois. »

« Bon je vais te donner des comprimés pour ta tête…et tu vas rester te reposer un peu avec nous. »

« Je suppose que de toute manière je n'ai pas le choix … » fit remarquer Selyah.

« En effet… »

« Bon, je vous laisse. Attention Simon, ne la fatigue pas trop… »

Il s'éclipsa, laissant seuls les deux jeunes gens.

« Je vais te laisser dormir… »

« J'ai dormi pendant deux jours… »

« Oui, mais… »

Elle lui prit la main et l'attira à elle. Le jeune Marine, sans la lâcher, s'assit sur le rebord du lit.

« C'est pas de ta faute. Au contraire, si tu n'avais pas pu me retenir j' serais probablement morte à l'heure qu'il est… »

Il ne put retenir un demi-sourire.

« Comment tu fais ? T'es clouée dans un lit à cause de moi, et c'est toi qui me remontes le moral… »

« Faut relativiser…je suis vivante, c'est l'essentiel. »

Il soupira. « Bon, allez, je m'en vais, sinon le major va me passer un savon. »

A ce moment-là, ils entendirent une voix grave, bien connue.

_Et merde !_

« Attends ! » Selyah le retint, et le força à se pencher vers elle. Elle effleura sa bouche de ses lèvres, et le relâcha tout aussitôt.

Entendant Ronon approcher, il s'en alla sans demander son reste, mais resta joyeux toute la journée.

Ronon fronça les sourcils en entrant dans le box de Selyah, il lui semblait pourtant avoir entendu une voix masculine.

Se forçant à plaisanter, il lança : « Où tu l'as caché ? »

« Qui ça ? »

« Simon. »

« Il a un peu peur que tu ne lui sautes dessus. Remarque, je le comprends, après l'entrainement de l'autre jour… »

« Grmph »

Elle tapota le bord de son lit, et il vint sans façons s'y installer.

Ils parlèrent. Ou plutôt, elle parla, il écouta.

« Je te promets que si j'ai un problème tu seras le premier que je viendrai voir. Mais… je peux pas rester à ta portée tout le temps. Je vais avoir mon propre travail à faire. Et, toi aussi…Et puis, je viendrais toujours t'embêter, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Elle releva la tête, et croisa son regard. Prunelles claires contre prunelles sombres. Cet échange silencieux fut interrompu par Carson.

« Allez, cette fois elle doit vraiment se reposer. »

Ronon et Selyah protestèrent un peu, mais le médecin resta inflexible. Il se leva et allait partir, quand…

« Ronon ? Regardes autour de toi, et tu trouveras au moins une autre raison de te réjouir, au lieu de t'inquiéter pour moi. »

Carson sourit, et poussa Ronon dehors en riant, avant de fermer la porte de l'infirmerie. Il revint s'asseoir auprès de Selyah et vérifia perfusion et constantes.

« Bon, si tout va bien, demain tu pourras sortir. Et, tu crois qu'il va comprendre ? »

Selyah le regarda, surprise, et sourit elle aussi.

« Je sais pas. Mais la pauvre Teyla… »

« Oui… Bon allez, bonne nuit, la puce. »

Il tira les rideaux, et s'en alla, laissant sombrer la jeune fille dans un sommeil réparateur.

_Alors?  
NB : Vive Bayas!! _


	12. Chapter 12

_Note de Syla : Chapitre 12 pour tout le monde et on se rapproche de la fin !! Je vous laisse lire c'est plus marrant. :P Et je n'ai qu'une chose à dire des reviews !! SVP !! Pour la santé mentale de l'auteure :D _

_Bonne lecture !! A la prochaine. _

**CHAPITRE 12 **

_Cette fois elle a été un peu trop loin. _

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? _

Teyla et Ronon chacun dans leur coin, ruminaient. Ils étaient coincés dans le gymnase depuis deux bonnes heures, et personne ne semblait entendre leurs appels radios.

« Une idée ? »

« Grmph »

Teyla fit la grimace, et se décida à se taire. Elle laissa ses pensées vagabonder, puis une idée la fit sursauter.

« Quoi ? »

« Non, rien. »

_Selyah… _

Quelques jours plus tôt, à l'infirmerie…

« Hey ! Salut toi ! Oh pardon, je voulais pas vous déranger ! »

Teyla, voyant que Selyah était en bonne compagnie, avait fait mine de se retirer.

« Non, non, reste ! »

Selyah tapota le bord de son lit et Teyla vint s'y installer. La jeune fille lui tendit une barre de céréales.

« Ils veulent me gaver… »

« Merci mais j'ai déjà déjeuné. »

Elle la laissa se restaurer, puis en vint au sujet qui la préoccupait.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Simon baissa la tête, gêné, mais Selyah lui prit la main et la serra.

« Le major Lorne m'a invité à l'accompagner sur le continent. Arrivé là-bas, j'ai été saluer tes amis. On était en train de prendre le thé – délicieux au passage – quand Jinto est arrivé tout affolé. Il devait surveiller sa sœur car son père était parti avec les chasseurs. Et elle lui a échappé. Donc on est partis à sa recherche. Et Walt l'a retrouvé avec les détecteurs du Jumper.

Elle était coincée dans un arbre, au bord du ravin. Tu sais, celui qui est à moitié dans la pente. »

Teyla acquiesça.

« Et comme j'étais la plus légère, je me suis doucement laissé glisser pour l'attraper. Je l'ai attrapée, et j'ai pu l'aider à remonter. Simon l'a mise en sécurité, puis s'est retourné vers moi pour m'aider. Et c'est à ca moment là que j'ai commencé à glisser. Et il a heureusement pu ralentir ma chute en lançant la corde. »

Simon prit la suite.

« Elle était inconsciente. Elle a dégringolé toute la pente et a heureusement pu éviter de s'écraser sur les rochers. Matt a tenu la corde, et je me suis laissé descendre jusqu'à elle, où Walt est venu nous récupérer. Pour le reste, vous en savez autant que moi… »

« Ok. Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais… »

La jeune athosienne sourit. Elle était heureuse de les voir ensemble, même si cela lui rappelait qu'elle avait les plus grandes difficultés à se faire comprendre de celui qui occupait son cœur.

« Au fait Teyla, t'en es où, toi ? »

L'ainée haussa les épaules.

« Merde… C'est pas possible, il est vraiment bouché celui-là…»

Teyla s'était alors éclipsé, laissant les deux amoureux ensemble.

« Dis, tu veux bien m'aider ? »

« A quoi ? »

« A faire comprendre à cet andouille de Ronon qu'il y a autre chose à faire que me surprotéger et taper sur des Wraiths… »

Simon la regarda avec un grand sourire.

« Tu sais que je t'aime toi ? Bientôt on pourra t'adjoindre à nos blagues… »

Lui et Matt étaient connus pour faire de multiples blagues. Ils n'étaient sélectifs ni dans leurs cibles, ni dans la manière. A vrai dire, Elizabeth râlait pour la forme, mais appréciait : cela permettait de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Selyah ! Y a Simon qui t'attend au mess ! » Matt avait déboulé dans le gymnase.

« Ah ok. Ronon, je peux ? »

Le Runner, bien que bougon, avait acquiescé.

Selyah était alors sortie en compagnie du Marine.

A peine avaient-ils quitté la salle que Simon apparaissait. Embrassant Selyah sur le bout du nez, il lui souffla :

« Ca te tente de faire joujou avec ton gène ? »

Elle lui fit un grand sourire en guise de réponse.

« Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est te concentrer suffisamment pour bloquer la porte. Il n'y a que le colonel Sheppard qui ait un gène plus puissant que le tien. »

« Lui, j'en fais mon affaire. »

« Et Radek a malencontreusement mal paramétré un générateur électromagnétique. Les conséquences vont être … gênantes : plus de radio, donc tous les scientifiques vont travailler la-dessus. Enfin, ça c'est l'explication qu'on leur a donné. La mini caméra est en place ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Vous êtes diaboliques. Mais…merci. »

Ils revinrent doucement vers la porte, puis Selyah ferma les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

« C'est fait. »

Les deux jeunes hommes l'entrainèrent jusqu'au mess, avant de filer aux labos.

« Raaah ! Mais pourquoi personne répond ! »

« Il doit y avoir un problème…Au moins, on mourra ni de soif, ni de faim »

Elle brandissait les gourdes et les barres de céréales abandonnées par Selyah. Heureusement, elle ne toucha ni à sa veste, ni à la sacoche de la jeune fille.

« Aie aie aie…Noooon t'approches pas trop… » radek se rongeait les ongles.

« Ronon ? »

« Hm ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Simon ? »

« Grmph. »

Teyla soupira.

« Rien. En même temps, si Selyah devait se rapprocher de quelqu'un dans la Cité, c'était bien de lui ou Camden, ce sont les seuls à peu près de son âge. »

« T'as pas peur qu'elle nous délaisse ? je veux dire, qu'elle ne nous parle plus autant qu'avant. Après tout, elle est très jeune… »

Teyla savait très bien que c'était faux, mais un peu de désinformation n'avait jamais tué personne.

« Non je crois pas. »

« Moi ça me rend un peu triste. Parce qu'elle est là depuis quelques semaines, et a déjà trouvé quelqu'un. Elle s'est adaptée mille fois plus vite que nous. »

« Au moins, ils ne travaillent pas dans la même équipe… » remarqua le Runner.

« Pourquoi ? »

Teyla se leva et alla s'asseoir sur la fenêtre, les bras enserrant un genou remonté.

« Tu crois pas que travailler avec la personne avec qui tu sors peut être difficile ? »

« Pas simple peut-être, mais difficile, je ne crois pas. Tiens c'est bizarre, viens voir… »

Le Runner se leva et vint se coller contre Teyla qui faillit lui sauter dessus sans plus de cérémonies.

_Chuuut reste calme, ma vieille. _

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à voir ? »

« Le labo…On dirait qu'eux aussi sont coincés. »

En effet, des baies vitrées du gymnase, on avait une vue plongeante sur le laboratoire de Radek et Rodney. Et une nuée de scientifiques s'y activaient comme des abeilles, tant sur la porte que sur les consoles du système de la Cité.

Ils s'activaient surtout autour de deux écrans, qui retransmettaient ce qui se passait dans la salle.

« Allez, mais prends la dans tes bras imbécile !! » Même Rodney s'y était mis.

Selyah ouvrit de grands yeux en se tournant vers le scientifique.

Elle s'était habituée à ce qu'il soit collé contre elle, si bien que quand il s'écarta, elle fut déstabilisée, et fit rien moins que lui tomber dessus.

« Désolée »

Rouge comme une tomate, Teyla était quasiment à califourchon sur le Runner, qui finalement, n'avait pas l'air de trouver la situation si désagréable que ça.

_Oh et puis zut ! Advienne que pourra, comme dit Laura… _

« Oups… quelle maladroite cette Teyla… » ricana Laura.

« Tu crois qu'elle l'a fait exprès ? »

« Non, elle a du mal à se contrôler, quand il est trop près…remarque je la comprends… »

« Hééééé » grogna Simon.

Selyah le consola d'un baiser.

Elle se pencha un peu, Ronon crut un instant que c'était pour s'appuyer sur lui, mais elle … l'embrassa !?

Teyla reprit ses esprits et voulut se relever d'un coup, mais elle ne put pas.

Dans le labo, tout le monde applaudissait.

« J'ai gagné mon pari ! » chantonnait Selyah.

« Oui mais c'est pas juste, c'est toi qui les connaît le mieux… » bougonna Rodney.

Quand Ronon se redressa en gardant Teyla serrée contre lui, Selyah sauta de joie.

« Ouaiiiis ! On a gagné ! »

A ce moment là, John entra dans les labos. Il vint voir ce qui se passait.

« Oh c'est pas bien…d'espionner les gens »

« Oh la barbe… »

« On parle pas comme ça à son chef d'équipe jeune fille ! »

Mais il prit néanmoins la tasse de café tendue par Miko avant de s'accouder à la console sur laquelle était posé l'ordinateur portable dont l'écran retransmettait la scène.

« Euh vous compter les faire sortir de là quand ? Parce qu'on a pas le son, et c'est loin, c'est pas drôle…»

Quand ils entendirent sa phrase tous se bouchèrent les oreilles. Elle avait été amplifiée et diffusée dans toute la cité. Selyah coupa tout.

« Joooohn ! T'as déclenché les hauts-parleurs ! C'est toi qui va les libérer … »

Ronon et Teyla s'étaient séparés, stupéfaits.

« Oh non… Le spectacle est fini… »

« Oui mais on va en avoir un autre si on se met pas hors de portée… » chuchota Selyah à Matt et Simon.

« C'est pas vrai ! Ils ont pas osé… »

Ronon lui, regardait partout, à la recherche de quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû être là. Quand, en désespoir de cause, il s'approcha du sac de Selyah, Radek grimaça.

« Cours, Selyah, cours… »

« Evaaaan ! Vite ! On peut venir ? »

Les trois jeunes avaient déboulé à fond de train dans le hangar aux Jumpers, où le Major Lorne prenait ses dernières instructions d'Elizabeth.

« Dr Weir ? »

« Si ils veulent… »

« Merci ! »

Quand Ronon et Teyla sortirent enfin du gymnase, libérés par un John mort de rire, la colère du Runner s'était un peu apaisée. Mais cela ne les empêcha pas de chercher deux heures durant Selyah et ses acolytes, sans succès.

Teyla, elle, bénissait les dieux de ne pas avoir été plus loin que quelques baisers.

Quand ils entrèrent dans les quartiers de la jeune, un peu plus tard ce soir-là, ils trouvèrent la pièce emplie de bougies allumées, qui exhalaient un délicat parfum. Sur le lit, un panier était posé, avec de quoi se restaurer à l'intérieur.

_Avec les compliments de tout le monde… _

_Désolés pour la méthode, mais à personnes exceptionnelles, méthode exceptionnelle. _

_Bonne soirée _

_Simon, Selyah _

_PS : promis, cette fois aucune caméra _


End file.
